RWBY BNRF Cross over
by Pharaoh Shadon
Summary: Everything was normal in Vale until the Black Nova Research Facility decided to take a visit. Shortly after a new team appeared in beacon and the white fang obtained new unusual members in their ranks, people who care nothing for life or equality like the original goal of white fang but instead, Faunas of pure evil. How will Vale handle agents of Black Nova? Read and find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Roosterteeth owns RWBY material, but I own the Black Nova material.**

**Heeeeeyyyy people! So one night I thought it would be fun to write a cross over between RWBY and the Black Nova Research Facility, mainly because I was thinking how the world of RWBY would react to people like Black Nova. So I decided to write a fan-fiction crossover and it has been FUN so far. At the time of writing this, I am 6 chapters in and have never had so much fun writing before. So lets jump right in!**

**This stories beginning might suck a bit because I've never been good at beginnings. But I think the chapters get bigger and better.**

Black Nova RWBY crossover

Chapter 1

Beacon academy rooftops: Saturday 1:23AM

"Hello Jaune." pyrrha said to Jaune as she walked onto the rooftops.

"Oh, hi Pyrrha" Jaune replied back. He started standing up at her arrival getting ready for tonight's training.

"At the end of our last session I noticed that your… Are you listening?" Pyrrha asked annoyed as Jaune was looking behind her, Pyrrha turned around too and saw a giant black armored battleship of sorts fly over beacon quickly, and silently.

"W... What was that?" Jaune asked in disbelief, almost like he thought he was dreaming.

"It's different from the beacon ships I've seen... I think we should notify Ozpin about it right away." Pyrrha suggested, Jaune agreeing so they go searching for Ozpin to tell them their sightings.

Beacon academy: Saturday 12:26PM

Team RWBY were walking to the transport system to go to the city for a weekend getaway. On their way to the transportation, they noticed a faunas with blue fox ears and blue hair. She appeared to be about 14 years old and had Aqua blue eyes.

"Woooowwww, so this is beacon academy. This place is HUGE!" The young half fox said as Weiss walked up to her.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this school?" Weiss asked in a somewhat demanding voice.

"You look familiar... Schnee right?" The fox Faunus asked.

"Yeah? What of it?" Weiss demanded to know.

"You're not very popular with some of my buddies. And no offense dude, but you have a bit of an attitude problem." The young half fox said, Weiss getting extremely enraged but before she could say anything, yang covered her mouth and dragged her away a bit.

"Sorry for my friend... She just feels entitled." Blake said, annoyance in her voice at the end of her sentence. "Anyway, my name is Blake. The one in red is Yuby, the one with white hair is Weiss, and the yellow haired one is Yang."

"My name is Aqua! I'm new to this school!" Aqua said cheerfully.

"You said your buddies... Who exactly are your buddies?" Blake asked.

"A group of people called the white fang. They fight for equality and are actually winning the fight." Aqua said, the whole team becoming a little tense.

"You're okay with the violence?" Blake asked, almost afraid of an answer.

"Of course dude. They tried being nice and failed miserably. Now that they are violent, they are winning the equality." Aqua replied, not a shred of remorse.

"But that's through fear. What about the respect?" Blake asked.

"That's up to the young dude. Raise us nicely with the human kids, then future generations won't even know why we fought in the first place." Aqua replied.

"I guess..." Blake said, needing time to think about that point of view.

"Well we are heading out soooo I guess we'll see ya later." Yang said, letting go of Weiss's mouth and waving as she started walking towards the transportation.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Aqua said as she started to walk towards the school, not really sure where to begin.

"Well... She seems nice for a white fang..." Yang said with uncertainty in her voice.

"She did say buddies from white fang... Maybe a relative?" Blake wondered.

"I for one don't care how or why. She is clearly with alliance of the white fang. I'm only okay with you Blake because you left." Weiss said

"I was still with them at her age. Give her a few years then she might reconsider." Blake defended.

Aqua was walking down the halls exploring the academy then saw a bunny being messed with by 4 bullies.

"4 on one guys? That hardly sounds fair." Aqua said walking up, Cardin and his group shifting their attention to her as Cardin pushes velvet against the wall. "And who do you think you are?" Cardin asked.

"Aqua." She replied. "As much fun as it would be to fight you, I was told not to be too violent. So I will kindly ask you to walk away."

Cardin and his group laughed as they started to surround her. "No! Don't fight them!" Velvet begged but Aqua looked at her with a smile, just as Aqua turned away, Cardin went to grab her but a gust of wind was felt as Aqua vanished from her spot.

"Where did she go?" Cardin asked as the 3 others of his group fell then suddenly they all were pushed away, black eyes appearing on all of them as Aqua stood behind Cardin. "You guys are too slow. I heard a teacher here was pretty fast, I should race him some time." Aqua said, Cardin being bugged that Aqua doesn't even see him as a challenge.

"Don't mess with me girl!" Cardin yelled as he grabbed her and lifted her in the air. Before Cardin punched Aqua, a voice from down the hall was heard.

"What is going on here?" Ozpin asked calmly, by his side was Pyrrha and Jaune. Cardin let her down and faced Ozpin.

"Oh it was horrible! I was being bullied but that bunny girl showed up and took 3 of them down!" Aqua lied, velvet saying "no" but too softly that nobody heard.

"Is this true Cardin?" Ozpin asked, Cardin not replying, mainly in shock of the lie and knowing he has no way out of this.

"I see." Ozpin said after a few seconds of waiting. He knew that Aqua lied about who protected who but he didn't find that information important at the moment.

"Well Cardin. Normally I would punish you and your friends, but I think you've got just what you deserved this time so I will let this pass just once more. If you do this again then there will be consequences. Is that understood?" Ozpin asked, Cardin nodding yes as he leaves and a few medics got the rest of his team.

"I know what you did Aqua and it was nice of you. But I did sense a bit of joy within from fighting them. I have a feeling you may have taken things too far." Ozpin informed.

"Understood. But I think you should understand that the joy you felt wasn't what you thought it was, I just use too much energy when fighting and that energy gives vibes to others." Aqua said, Ozpin catching a half truth.

"Well whatever the reason, I simply figured that you should be aware of this." Ozpin replied as he started walking again.

"She's new here right?" Jaune asked.

"Yes... But she holds a very powerful and dark aura within." Pyrrha said, slightly uneasy with Aqua's presence.

"You alright bunny?" Aqua asked velvet.

"Yes... Why did you lie?" Velvet asked, confused that Aqua would do such a thing.

"I figured that you could use a good word. Though I'm pretty sure he saw through my bluff... Anyway, my names Aqua." Aqua introduced.

"I'm velvet." Velvet replied.

"Cool. Well I should get going. If they bother you again, just give a scream or whatever and I'll be there in an instant." Aqua replied then walked off to continue her tour of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeyyy my readers! Did you enjoy chapter 1? Yes? GREAT! No? Well fear not! If you are reading this, then clearly you see potential (Or you are bored out of your mind)and I intend to deliver on that potential! This is really my first time doing this. Anyway, we saw how Aqua handles bullies, but I know the RWBY fandom likes ACTION rather than drama (I personally didn't like the Cardin bullying arc, so I'm sorry for making you suffer through another one)**

**Sooooooo lets start chapter 2! This time, lets take a look at the villains and a battle between team RWBY, half of JNPR, and my personal favorite, Black Nova agent Aki. Let us BEGIN!**

Chapter 2

Abandoned warehouse: mid-day

Waiting at one end of the warehouse was Roman. From the entrance came walking a man with short white hair. To his left was a fox faunas with long white hair and white ears.

"So you must be the one who contacted me, Ash Roselina I believe. Your deal certainly is interesting, I will give you that… But it sounds much too good to be true, I desire proof, an example if you would." Roman said, a bit uneasy by Ash's dark look and vibe.

"I can understand your concern. I would be very skeptical too. That is why I have brought one of my agents as an example to you." Ash replied. "Agent Aki, if you would."

The fox faunus raised his arm and a small black metal dragon was formed in the palm of his hand.

"So you can create dragon art... I fail to see how this is supposed to help in anyway." Roman said annoyed.

"You haven't "seen" anything yet. Later today I shall give an example. If what I show pleases you, then your white fang members will become much more powerful. If you're not impressed, then I'll probably just kill you off and take them anyway." Aki said, not really caring which of the two happens.

"Calm down there. I'm sure we both can be friends. If you're truly as amazing as you sound then do something big, by yourself, in mid daylight." Roman demanded.

"You chose the right kind of guy for something big. Stick around a bit, you can't miss what I've got planned." Aki said with a bit of insanity, like the bad vibe should be coming from him and not Ash.

City of Vale: Late evening

Team RWBY was walking down the streets of the city. Ash walked past them and Blake instantly felt something was wrong, she turned her head to see him walking by, time almost seemed like it slower down for her as she briefly looked into his dark eyes.

"You alright there Blake?" Yang asked when she noticed Blake's change of mood.

"Yeah... Something about him bugged me though." Blake said, still a bit shaken up.

"He did seem unfriendly..." Ruby said.

"I'm sure it was just a stressful day at work, let's move on." Blake said but the thought not leaving her head as she also had a bit of a bad feeling.

On Ash's and Aki's ear communicators. "Aki, I saw 4 armed huntresses. One with yellow hair had metal gauntlets, one with white hair and a sword with different colored dust slots, the red haired girl's weapon was Unidentifiable and the black haired cat Faunus was Unidentifiable too." Ash informed.

"Sounds like short ranged weapons. Nothing to be worried about." Aki replied to Ash.

"Now then, let the show begin." Aki told roman. He put his hand to the side and formed a dragon that was 3 stories high. The black metallic dragon was very thick with armor, its wings had holes in them for propellers and under the wings had giant cannon barrels. "This is the B-20 Wyvern. Heavily armed and very powerful. It lacks the speed of the A-10 and C-30 Wyvern's but packs more of a punch."

"What do the A-10 and C-30 do?" Roman asked.

"Ohh, Now you're interested." Aki chuckled a little. "The A-10 Wyvern is well balanced while the C-30 Wyvern is light and fast, I'm talking breaking the sound barrier speeds. But it is the least armed in terms of weaponry and fairly weak armor." Aki said then hopped on the B-20 Wyvern and it flew up in the sky over the city.

The people started to look up at the Wyvern and questioned if it was a creature of grim. Ruby pulled out crescent rose in sniper mode to get a closer look.

"It doesn't look like a creature of grim. Or maybe it's wearing armor. I do see a fox Faunus on top though." Ruby informed, the entire team starting to think white fang, mainly out of habbit.

"Now then... Let the fireworks begin." Aki said to himself, launching down two missiles from the Wyvern's barrels and the missiles unfolded into dragon looking armored creatures and they changed course from the streets towards some of the bigger buildings. Once they made contact with the building they blew up, destroying the buildings, or most of the buildings.

"Oh no..." Ruby said worried, aiming at Aki's head and shooting but the Wyvern moved and blocked the shot, the armor being too thick to pierce.

"I can't get past that armor. We need a way up there." Ruby said. Yang, Weiss, and Blake looking for a way up.

"Have no fear! Nora's here!" Nora said cheerfully running up. Ren not far behind. Ren started shooting at Aki but the bullets not getting past the Wyvern's armor. Nora smashed the ground with her hammer, using the force to launch herself up to Aki's level but he saw her and flew away higher from her so she changed her weapon mode to her cannon to shoot at Aki. Aki leaned back so the Wyvern takes the blast but he looked over and saw Ruby take aim and shoot so he made the Wyvern move its wing to block Ruby's shot. This made the Wyvern slightly off balance but it quickly regained its position.

"How does he know when I'm about to shoot from this distance?" Ruby wondered, getting annoyed that she can't hit him.

"Heh, too bad kid. The sky is my domain." Aki said seeing Nora starting to fall, the Wyvern shot 4 dragon missiles at Nora as she was falling, a few blowing up under her to throw her off balance and the other two ramming into her, blowing up in a fairly big explosion.

"Nora!" Ren shouted running after her falling body.

"She wasn't blown to bits? How is that possible?!" Aki asked, angered and a bit worried.

"The people here have a type of aura shield." Ash replied through the communicator. "Or I should say the hunters and huntresses do, the rest haven't seem to have unlocked their Aura to their level."

"Considering her condition, it will take me about 6 explosions to kill each one. Or a single drawn out one." Aki thought, launching 3 dragon missiles from the barrels under the wing to chase after Nora. Nora looked at Ren then back up at the missiles suddenly chasing her. She used her hammer to hit Ren away as a missile hit her, blowing up and vaguely past the smoke Ren saw a limb fly off.

"N... Nora..." Ren said in sadness and disbelief.

"Well that's too bad. She could have saved herself. But she wasted her effort on you." Aki said as he flew down lower.

"Shut up! You probably have no idea about friendship do you?! She sacrificed herself to save Ren! Do you have anyone you're willing to do that for?" Ruby asked angrily and sadly.

"I'll never need to. I work alone." Aki said, losing sight of Ren and tensing up, he went to fly up but saw a kick coming so Aki avoided and jumped off the Wyvern, the Wyvern quickly blew up but Ren came from the smoke to try and kick Aki from above so Aki jumped back to avoid the kick but started to feel heat, he turned around to see Yang going for a punch.

"Shells? Shotgun gauntlets!" Aki thought and panicked, ducking under her punch and dived to the side, shooting a small hand sized dragon explosive after Yang but she used her gauntlets to block most the explosion but she was still sent flying a small distance from the force.

"Ruby, Blake. He's panicking and is tense. I don't think he's very good at short range." Weiss informed. Yang adding "He sure knows how to run like a bitch though."

Ren tried to slice him with his weapon but Aki formed a dragon explosive in his hand to block it but Len started shooting so Aki rolled to the side and shot an explosive at Ren's feet but Ren jumped above the explosive, still shooting at Aki so Aki rolled under Ren as the first explosive landed, waited for Aki to roll under Ren, and then jumped at Ren blowing up and knocking Ren off balance to fall on his face. Weiss used that time to slash at Aki and the moment Aki lifted his head, he saw Weiss sword go to slice him so he fell down to avoid the sword just barely and jumped a small distance.

"Jeez, they just do not stop. Their teamwork is pretty good. I better stop this before they start attacking me at the same time." Aki thought, Blake closing in quickly, Aki letting her weapon wrap around his arm as Ruby, Weiss, and yang close in to slash/punch him. Aki's skin turned into the black metallic material as his creations and formed a human sized dragon explosive and all the four heard was a few laughs before they tried to stop them self and get away but their momentum was too strong and the explosive blew up, engulfing them all in the massive explosion.

"Team RWBY!" Len shouted as the last dragon explosive hit him, putting his aura meter to dangerous levels.

**O… Oh my… Nora died? I'm sorry Nora Fans D: But as you can see, Aki isn't exactly a very good guy. In fact, even if I was stronger than him, I would still be afraid of this loose cannon. Well I wouldn't have him kill the entire team… Would I? Well that's out of my control. I don't write to show off or to be dramatic, I write the characters how I think they would truly react and do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that you're probably heartbroken about last chapter and hate me right now, so why didn't I just shut up and get this show back on the road.**

Chapter 3

As the smoke cleared Ren saw Aki walk sloppily out of the smoke and holding one of his eyes.

"I forgot to close my eyes... I hate fighting under pressure." Aki said, Ren seeing his other eye. "His eye doesn't match his other one anymore." Ren thought, seeing a few sparks from it and becoming pitch black.

"A robotic eye? So that's how he's been able to see long distances." Ren thought as team RWBY started limping out of the smoke too. "You're insane! ABSOLUTELY INSANE!" Weiss yelled at Aki angrily.

"I didn't see much of a way out of that one. If I'm gonna die, I'm taking people with me." Aki replied.

"You go out like a man and accept your fate alone!" Weiss shouted angrily, baffled by Aki's mentality.

"Then I guess I'm not a man." Aki said, forming the C-30 Wyvern. This Wyvern isn't nearly as thick as the B-20 but obviously wasn't nearly as armed.

"Well it's been fun, but my eye is out and I don't intend to fight an entire police force or military with a broken eye. How about this though, I'll let you live for now and the next time we meet we can have some real fun." Aki said excitedly like he was looking forward to it, then he jumped on the Wyvern and flew away very quickly as police showed up.

Someone walked up to Weiss and Ruby, a female fox Faunus.

"Oh no..." Weiss said, not being able to take another round.

"It's okay. My name is Lilith, I'm apart of Aqua's team." She introduced, going to Nora and healing her completely, leg reattaching as Nora regains cautiousness.

"I'm back!" Nora said as cheerfully as she could, getting up quickly and looking for Aki.

"Aki's gone now." Lilith informed.

Abandoned warehouse: Later that night

"Well I'm impressed. And you said that all my soldiers will have that kind of power?" Roman asked.

"I stated that they can have that kind of power. The level of destruction will come in many different forms." Ash replied.

"Well whatever it is, it'll be better than what the worthless Faunus are doing now. So very well, we got a deal." Roman replied.

"I knew you'd agree. Don't expect them to be just like me though, I'm a one of a kind." Aki said.

"I'm sure you are kid." Roman said quickly and sarcastically. "When will I expect them to return?"

"The experiment takes less than an hour. The training however is endless. Most subjects are used to their new power within a two week time. However know that there is a difference between learning, and mastering a skill." Ash informed.

"I don't particularly care about the white fang. Just make them strong enough for their purpose." Roman replied very annoyed like.

"As you wish. Send as many of them as you desire to Black Nova Research Facility. And remember, only the foxes can be enhanced, the process will not work with anything else." Ash replied then walked away.

Beacon academy: The next morning

"That story is troublesome. A single white fang was able to take on all of you." Ozpin said.

"I was only able to throw him off because he got arrogant and lowered his guard. He seems to be a strategist so I doubt he will make that same mistake again, at least against us." Ren informed.

"He was different from normal white fang." Blake said. "He was insane, uncaring, his eyes carried nothing but bloodlust. He was there to kill and cause destruction, not fight for freedom or equal rights."

"And you think that attacking my family's company train will give equal rights? It may be hard for you to comprehend Blake, but White fang is a criminal organization now working under Roman, and he doesn't care about the white fang." Weiss said angrily, Blake looking away and not responding, mainly because she is finding it difficult to argue against that these days.

"You all are dismissed, you will be notified if something else comes up. Since you have the most experience with this new enemy, I encourage you to help train the other hunters and huntresses against this kind of threat." Ozpin said.

The forest: Later that day

There you are… Aki." Blake said as she continued pursuit, mainly using the tree branches to stay off the ground from the mostly obvious explosive traps.

"Aki stop! I just want to talk!" Blake shouted, catching Aki's attention so he stopped and turned around. "About what?" He shouted curiously.

"The white fang! Why are you working under Roman? Why did you attack the city like that?" Blake asked.

"Many reasons cat. It was fun, an example for Roman. But mostly, to prove my worth to the white fang." Aki said.

"W… What?" Blake asked in disbelieve, not believing that.

"You didn't know? White fang won't take just anybody anymore. You gotta prove your worth. And I passed the test with flying colors." Aki replied proudly.

"But why? Why would you want to do this?" Blake asked sadly.

"I just told you, it's fun. And besides, why co-exist when you have the power to enslave the humans?" Aki asked.

"Is that your new goal?" Blake shouted back.

"More or less. Once we cut you off from the dust, you can't fight back anymore." Aki said.

"But the creatures of Grimm will over power us without it!" Blake said.

"Will overpower the humans." Aki corrected "If we control the dust, then we will be the ones offering the protection. We will be the ones that look down on the humans. You should feel happy, the freedom you fought so hard for as a child will soon be in your grasp."

"No… This isn't the way." Blake said, tearing up.

"It is. And who is the biggest distributer of dust? The Schnee family if my intelligence is correct. Now it will be time to use their own weapon against them. Their slave labor will be heavily armed and rebel. It will soon be the end of human rule." Aki said very confidently.

"No… I can't allow this to happen!" Blake said.

"You don't have a choice cat. It took 6 of you just to get my guard down. There are much more like me, a few holding even more power than I do. You are outmatched in every way, just sit back and accept the gift we are about to offer you." Aki said, the Wyvern continuing to fly off.

Beacon academy: Later that night

"Where have you been?" Weiss demanded to know as Blake walked in her dorm.

"I tracked down and talked to Aki…" Blake admitted, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss being shocked. "What?!" They all said in their own way.

"I thought you said that you were going to go to your team from now on!" Weiss shouted feeling betrayed.

"This… Was something that I needed to confirm myself… You were right, the White fang isn't what it used to be. They are a terror group now. Aki said that their next target is going to be the Schnee family. They are going to attack it with force, arm slaves which will rebel, take control of the dust, and enslave the humans." Blake informed.

"That's… A little big." Yang said very skeptical. "Do you think the white fang has that kind of power?"

"He said there were more like him, more powerful than even he is." Blake said. "I know it's a long shot… But I believe him."

The team stayed quite for a while to reflect on this. "Even if he is lying, I don't want to be the one responsible for letting my family be destroyed. I will notify my father and hopefully we can prepare for what could be an attack." Weiss said.

Black Nova Research Facility: The same night

"I don't like this. A power enhancer that only works on Fox Faunus? And to top it off, its humans, our enemies, that are doing the experiments? And for a place dedicated to it, I only saw 4 foxes on my way here, the rest were human researchers. All the males with white hair and females with pink hair, and this annoying faint dark pink tone in the air." A white fang member said.

"We just have to trust our higher ups for now. If all goes well, we'll be the heroes of the future. The ones that brought together both kinds." Another white fang said.

"And that doesn't sound too good to be true? I'm not saying don't do it. I'm just saying things have been odd lately. I wonder who that mystery bomber was earlier today though, he is being mistaken for white fang." The other white fang person said.

"He better hope I don't get my hands on him. He killed humans and Faunus alike. The fact that he can be mistaken for us is just insulting." The other white fang agent said.

**Well would you look at that, Nora lived :D Lilith is quite the nice little fox isn't she? So does that cop-out mean that none of the good guys will ever die? Well what if the enemies get word of this and target her directly? She can't heal if she's dead right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's this? You can scroll down allot in this one? Told ya my chapters will start getting longer later on ;) Anyway, everyone seemed to have recovered from Aki's example to Roman and it seems that Roman is giving his fox white fang members to Ash's organization to give them abilities like his. So what is the white fang going to do now? How well does the new team work together? Let's find out!**

Chapter 4

It has been a week since the attack by Aki. The damage is under repair and the team has fully recovered. The humans are enraged while Faunus continue to be confused by the fact of the Faunus casualties from Aki.

On the news… "And now on to the very popular topic of this new white fang member that many identify as Aki. As you may already know his attack on the city was cut short by students of beacon academy. Curiously enough, his attacks shows no sign of dust which is causing slight panic in the people. The white fang has also cut down their attack on dust companies so some question if the white fang has found a new source of power." The news said.

"Now that she mentions it, I didn't see any weapon on his body. And his cloak seemed to be against his skin, even if it was against some kind of armor, it's too thin to generate those explosives." Ruby said.

"He also has full control of those dragons too. The creature of Grimm has abilities that shouldn't be possible too. Maybe he's some kind of Grimm Faunus fusion." Yang said. "That would also explain his joy of destruction."

The bell rung.

"Oh no! We got too distracted! We're gonna be late to class… Again!" Weiss shouted and booked it to their next class.

In the training class where they fight each other:

"Terra, Yang, come up." The teacher said.

"Umm… I'm a support type." Terra said nervously.

"There will be times where you will be alone." The teacher replied.

"And that's when I flee the battle." Terra replied.

"And if you cannot flee?" The teacher asked.

"I don't think there is anything that I can't escape from. But assuming I can't flee, then I'm probably doomed." Terra said, how calmly she said that caught the attention of the other students.

"Then lets work on your skills so you won't be doomed. So come on up." The teacher said, Yang and Terra coming up.

"Its okay new girl, I'll go a bit easy on you." Yang said, charging at her but Terra very quickly ducked under and punched Yang in the stomach, the speed almost looking like a teleport.

"Come on, you'll have to hit me harder than that." Yang said, not being hurt at all by the attack.

"Umm… That's as hard as I can punch." Terra said calmly.

"Oh… Then what's your support ability?" Yang asked.

"… By transferring my Aura, I can make enemies much slower, or my team much faster." Terra said. "I can also do both to myself."

"Oh… Then use the speed in your punches." Yang suggested.

"I… Did." Terra said, not ashamed of it since she came to terms of her not being particularly strong.

"Oh… Well you should work on that." Yang said, thinking that someone that weak wasn't possible.

"Right… Well we have concluded that your weakness is your strength. I want you to work on that from now on Terra." The teacher said.

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea." Terra replied.

"Up next, Lilith and Weiss." The teacher said, both coming up.

"Weiss started her attack, using her training to perfectly get her footing and posture, right before she attacked Lilith said. "Wait!" Which threw off Weiss's balance and made her trip over herself making some on the audience laugh.

"What?!" Weiss shouted angrily.

"Do you think creatures of Grimm will sit back joyfully watching you prepare?" Lilith said, mostly as an insult rather than helpful advice.

"Why you little…" Weiss said, shooting her dust from her sword and slashing Lilith causing a gash on her body.

A light went around her body as she healed herself.

The battle went nowhere, Weiss attacked, Lilith took the attacks and just healed herself. It was clear that Lilith was using this training to build up her endurance while Weiss was trying to out endure her energy thinking that she will eventually run out of energy to continue healing but Weiss fell to the ground out of breath before that point.

"How can you do that so many times?" Weiss asked very out of breath.

"I spent years building up power and endurance. You have a sword and like Terra, I'm a support type too. Actually, I'm rarely at front lines, I'm normally with Terra in the back just in case things get bad." Lilith said, walking up to Weiss and kicking her face knocking her down, Weiss too tired to get up. "Looks like I won."

"Next up is Ren and Kat." The teacher said.

Like the rest of her team, Kat was also a fox Faunus. Both her hands had gloves with pipes going to each finger and to a center piece on her palm.

Kat raised her finger to point at Ren and a laser shot out at him quickly, Ren put up an Aura shield to block it then he dashed to the side to avoid it, the laser piercing through the wall.

"Where were you for the fight against Aki?" Ren asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"I never stood a chance against Aki." Kat replied.

"How would you know?" Ren asked

"I've… Ran into him a few times in the past. The news showed footage of your battle. Against me he is very agile using the A-10 Wyvern. He tracks my palm and finger movements and stays out of where they are aiming. Then out of nowhere I have his explosives chasing me." Kat replied, aiming her palm at Ren and shooting her big laser. Ren put up his Aura shield again but struggled keep it from breaking so he side stepped again and the laser went through the wall behind but she started to follow Ren so he side stepped away again before she stopped, behind Ren was the audience and Kat didn't want to hit them.

"I'm going to cut this battle short, Kat, your ability can be very devastating and is what we will need against someone like Aki. However I am going to have to find an alternative training ground if you are too participate in dust using battles." The teacher said.

"Understood." Kat said.

"Next up, Blake and Aqua." The teacher said.

"I heard what you did for Velvet. She said that you're very fast." Blake said.

"Terra and I kinda share a similarity. I can make myself very fast though that is as far as I can go. She's the one to truly master that ability." Aqua informed.

Blake rushed at Aqua with her weapon and started to slice at Aqua. Aqua using her speed was avoiding each of the swings, when Blake thinks she has her and gets the weapon behind her, Aqua suddenly disappears and comes back behind her after a gust of wind passes her so she turns around and blocks Aqua's punch but the momentum sends Blake back a bit. Blake launches her weapon to surround Aqua and the rope quickly goes to strap around Aqua but before the rope was able to touch her, Aqua's eyes glowed a brighter blue than normal and water bursted out from her which launched the weapon away, the audience getting wet.

"No offense to you dude, but I was kinda hoping to fight Yang today. I hear she's a real hot head, quite literally." Aqua said.

"And time is up. Now it is time for the team battles. Meet me at the forest training ground." The teacher said.

Later they appeared at the outside training ground.

"Team RWBY will be versing team KATL. Team JNPR will be versing…" The teacher was saying.

"Ready for this?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, first time we've been in the same battle hasn't it?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, probably for good reason too." Aqua replied, Kat and Aqua standing infront of Terra and Lilith.

The moment the teacher said go, Aqua dashed across the field to kick Yang and Kat used her laser to hit Ruby, both went flying away so then Kat aimed at Blake and Aqua eyed her so Aqua charged at her while Kat shot her laser, Blake ducked down and the laser hit Aqua sending her back flying too.

"Sorry!" Kat shouted. "You really shouldn't go near my targets!"

"Yeah yeah…" Aqua said getting back up and looking at Yang. "I'll let Kat fight the other 3 for a bit, it's rare that I get an elemental advantage."

Yang gets up and flames came from her body, her eyes turning red.

Water came from Aqua's body, her eyes glowing blue.

"Great… By myself now." Kat said.

"You still got us!" Terra and Lilith said.

"Yeah right, you'll just stand back and look pretty." Kat said, turning around to see Blake, Ruby, and Weiss very slowly jumping at her, Kat looked at Yang and Aqua very slowly charging at eachother.

"Oh, so this is what it's like." Kat thought then aimed at Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, shooting her laser as they all get sent flying above.

Team RWBY point of view:

"She's not paying attention, now is our chance!" Weiss told her team, the 3 running at her, Ruby putting crescent rose in its scythe form to slash at her while the others use their weapons too but suddenly they appeared in the air high above, their stomachs hurting like something punched it. "W… What just happened?!"

"Remember what Terra said? She can make people faster or slower. That's gotta be what happened." Blake told the others.

"There's gotta be a way around that." Weiss said.

"Guys, stop. I got a plan." Ruby said sure of herself.

Back with Kat, Terra, and Lilith.

"That ability certainly is useful. Not as useful as I originally imagined but still useful." Kat said.

"You're just being spoiled. You would have been down on the ground if it wasn't for me. You gotta pay more attention kat, it's why you're not on the leaderboard." Aqua said.

"Don't give me that shit Terra! Only monsters get on that list!" Kat said enraged.

"What are they talking about?" Yang asked Aqua.

"They rank people and put themselves in the rankings. I'm their top 10 too, so is Terra. Kat could be but she focuses too much on power than speed or agility. And Lilith isn't much of a fighter so she has no chance of getting on that list." Aqua explained.

"Neither was Terra though." Yang said.

"Right, but she specialized in other things too like retrieval." Aqua said.

"She said monsters though, Terra doesn't seem like a monster, and neither do you." Yang said, going in for a punch.

Aqua jumped back as water came from the ground and formed a barrier around her, the water took the shape of a giant water dragon, and dust was coming from Aqua's sleeves to the water dragon's eyes to give it a blue glow.

"This is what she means by monster." Aqua said.

"Could that be what Ozpin was talking about?" The teacher wondered, getting word that something was with Aqua.

"Alright Yang! Come and get me!" Aqua shouted.

Ruby charges at Kat as Weiss shoots one of her dust sword cuts at Kat, Lilith, and Terra so Terra used her power to slow down Weiss's attack, then Terra and Lilith duck under it and Kat gets out of the way then Terra speeds time back up to watch the attack miss all three them. At that moment from behind Terra gets stabbed by Blake then she launched her weapon at Lilith but Lilith heals Terra very quickly right as she gets hit then Terra disappears and appears on the other side of the battle field.

"You were supposed to have our back Kat!" Terra shouted.

"You never told me to do that!" Kat shouted.

"I shouldn't have to! Teamwork basics number 101, have your teammates back!" Terra shouted.

"Are they really teammates?" Blake wondered, thinking something is fishy.

"Well now that I know that SOMEBODY is not dependable, I gotta actually participate instead of being on the side lines." Terra complained, Blake hitting Kat from behind getting her down. "Opps, I forgot I was supposed to watch your back." Terra said sarcastically, letting Kat get hit.

"Alright Terra, just you and me sister." Aqua said.

"At least there's someone on this team I can work with." Terra mumbled

Yang charged at Aqua and punched the water dragon with the shot gun dust shooting through the water dragon but being redirected to Miss Aqua so Aqua Built up water and pointed her hand at Yang and a massive water blast soaked Yang, the flames on Yang going out.

"My water is evaporating already? Only my brother was able to do that… Too bad they would never get along." Aqua said.

"You have a brother with fire?" Yang asked.

"Yeah… He's not very friendly… Like at all. The only people he likes is me and I think our step father. He only tolerates A… Ehhhhhhh, I see what you're doing there, trying to get me distracted." Aqua said.

The 3 try to slice or shoot Terra but she avoids their attacks and appears away from them. Unlike Aqua though, no wind is felt while she suddenly moves.

"What's with her? I can't hit her." Ruby said, Blake surrounding Terra in her rope. "Oh no… Aqua!" Terra shouted as she sees no way out so Aqua appears by the rope, the water dragon falling in its place like a giant rain drop and Aqua shoots water at the weapon to force a small opening then Terra got out.

"Remember, she isn't teleporting, we just have to get them surrounded." Blake said.

"Easier said than done!" Weiss shouted very annoyed.

"Time is up!" The teacher said. "Practice is over, Team KATL, Ozpin would like to see you all in his office.

"Crap… Busted." Aqua mumbled.

"It's okay, we can get through anything together." Terra said.

In the mess hall: Lunch time

"I've never dust used that way before. It's interesting and intimidating but a style such as that must use a considerable amount of dust." Ren said.

"It's a waste of dust! And I bet her white fang connections gives her stolen dust so she doesn't even pay for it!" Weiss said enraged.

"We have no proof of that Weiss. Why do you always feel the need to blame people for things that they probably don't even do?" Blake asked, getting annoyed herself.

"You think that much dust is cheap to just waste away? No! Her family must be rich, but I've never heard of them meaning that they aren't making any big purchases. That means only one thing Blake." Weiss replied.

"We should at least ask her next time we see her." Yang said.

In the mess hall the students were all feeling a terrible vibe, like a demon came from nowhere.

"I… Sense something terrible from Ozpin's office." Blake said.

"Yeah, let's go check it out." Yang said, team RWBY going to his office, yang charging through the door and Seeing Eye to eye of the bulky Faunus who immediately shot fire from his hand at Yang. Yang pushed Ruby away and took the fire blast herself but was resisting the fire so she took a few steps forward but a few rocks came her way which knocked her off balance and blown against the wall. Weiss, Blake, and Ruby getting minor burns, even from the distance they were standing.

"I'm okay! I'm rushing in!" Yang said, bursting in flames and charged in the room.

**Fire verses fire! Who is this "demon"? Who is more of a hot head?**

**Yang: Hey!**

**Me- Oh… I didn't know you were here. Wait, how are you here?! In my room? In the real world? **

**Yang: I don't know… Does this mean you're gonna start a second plot line in bold?**

**Me: Why start new plots with a bang, when I can start one off with a Yang? Ehhhh :D AmIright? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So back to the question of who is more of a hot head, it's time to find out! Now charge in there Yang! But first, lets see just what was going on a little before team RWBY charged in.**

Chapter 5

Ozpin's office: Right before Yang rushed in.

"Your team lacks allot of team work and furthermore, I don't recall seeing your files or accepting you." Ozpin said.

"Maybe you forgot? It is a big school and there's gotta be people similar to us here." Terra suggested.

"Trust me, I don't forget." Ozpin said. "As for you Terra, I can't help but notice a small similarity between you and this Aki character."

"... That's because… He's my older brother." Terra admitted. "But that doesn't mean anything does it? I mean Blake could be related to someone in white fang too, maybe even someone she doesn't know about and she looks like a nice girl."

"I see… And as for you Aqua, that is allot of dust to be using for something that ineffective." Ozpin said.

"I rarely use it, only just to show off or to make my enemies loose hope of winning a fight. A last resort kinda thing." Aqua replied.

"Or maybe you don't need to use dust for that. Perhaps a creature made of dust? Or an entirely different creature all together. A creature of grimm you use power from?" Ozpin asked.

"That's quite the question, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you are accusing her of being a demon of some sort." Someone said appearing behind Ozpin, next to the fox that talked, a very muscular fox Faunus stood by him giving off a very angry vibe. His power feel being off the charts and fire occasionally being shown across his body, like power is leaking from within him and needs to release the pressure.

"He's… The one that can teleport." Terra said.

"And that's my older brother. So I would be a bit careful from now on." Aqua said.

"I don't intend to break the peace. I don't quite understand what is going on here, but you are helping my other students and is giving a boost in morale to the others. So I will let you and your team stay." Ozpin said. "But I will have a bigger eye on you."

"That is understandable. Thank you for being so generous." Terra said

After Terra said that, team RWBY came barging in and the fire Faunus aimed his hand at Yang and blasted her with a fire ball. She was resisting the fire and even moving forward so he heated up to higher temperatures and small lava rocks shot from his hand to throw Yang off balance and make her fall back.

"It's time to go." The teleporter fox Faunus said as he grabbed the fire Faunus and vanished, teleporting away.

Yang rushed in, her eyes red and flames around her but noticed that the Faunus was gone and saw that team KATL was against the walls to avoid the fire.

"What in the world was that?!" Weiss shouted demanding to know.

"Nowhere is safe from that Faunus… The white fang have been silent for a while… Could they be turning their own people into those things?" Ozpin said with concern on his face. "I'm not going to ask you to ignore what happened. But I will ask you to keep this on the low end, I don't need the students here panicking."

"Understood." Aqua said, her team leaving.

"Ozpin, I think it's time for you to explain to us just what is going on!" Weiss shouted.

"Honestly… Even I'm still trying to connect the dots. Team KATL is related to the white fang as you already guessed, but I don't think they are working for them, I think this mystery organization might actually be using the white fang." Ozpin said.

"What? How so?" Yang asked.

"Blake is right, the white fang, at least the members are looking for peace. However people like Aki and that Faunus demon you just saw, do they seem like White fang?" Ozpin asked. "And the other night Pyrrha and Jaune did talk about a giant ship that flew overhead."

"Are you saying that we are dealing with aliens?" Ruby asked with a bit of an interest.

"… I'm saying we know very little about these people other than some are extremely violent, and some look nice but are probably just as evil and twisted as the others. I'm only letting team KATL stay to keep an eye on them." Ozpin said.

Black Nova Research Facility: Training room 4

"These new abilities are amazing. Now those Beacon kids don't stand a chance." A white fang member said.

"What did that guy call it again? Project Nova? I'm not seeing the connection between giving us new powers and anything that has to relate to Nova." The other member said.

"Who cares? The heist next week will be easy." The white fang member said

Meanwhile at training room 4 observatory.

"How cute. They think they're strong because of a few new enhancements." A female black armored fox Faunus said.

"I got what I wanted form them agent Eclipse." Ash said. "I want you and your brother too keep a close eye on the white fang. Make sure that there is no catch."

"Sounds easy enough. Though agent Nova normally does things like that by himself. Why would you want me to go?" Eclipse asked.

"To brush up on your skills." Ash replied, walking away, Eclipse's armored eye visors turning from red to black and turning invisible.

Abandoned warehouse:

"So you were at Black Nova for a while now. What have you found out?" Roman asked.

"Nothing much really. Mention of this project Nova, some ranking board that has allot of names. Most their agents are very young, I don't know if I should be sickened by that or not." The white fang member said.

"I mean did you find anything useful?" Roman asked annoyed.

"Not really… All the researchers seem to share the last name of Roselina and they all have similar traits so they are either clones, or one big family." The white fang member said.

"So a bloodline. If they act up we may be able to kidnap a few as hostages." Roman said.

"I doubt that. The leader is heartless, I truly believe they all could die and he wouldn't care." The white fang member said.

"He's just acting tough, it'll bother him one way or another. But our actions will purely depend on how well our heist goes next week. Don't screw anything up, this heist is very important." Roman reminded in a very serious tone.

Beacon academy:

You screwed everything up Kat! All you had to do was at least pretend to be a bit concerned and at least follow a lead!" Terra shouted.

"Me?! I don't even want to be here. You top 10 are all the same! These fucking elitist who think they are so damn perfect!" Kat shouted back

"We were still standing in the end dude. You fell because you were too distracted. You should have been dog, that would have been more fitting for you." Aqua said calmly, making Kat very angry and making her storm off.

"I cannot believe the conflict between the top 10 and ranks 11-20. I know we are all supposed to work together but everyone is so independent." Aqua said, very sad like.

"That's because us top 10 don't need a team. In fact, a team generally slows us down. I mean Take brother Aki and Agent pyro. Yeah they are on the same mission, but they always have different targets or objectives. And on the rare occasion they do work together, Aki is just a support by throwing off the enemy or placing explosives on Pyro's fist." Terra said.

"Yeah… It's weird though, I feel like they are getting more info on us then we are on them." Aqua said.

"That's probably because that's what's happening. I guess this really is just a school where they throw teams at the enemies and hope for the best." Terra said.

In Beacon's halls

"I heard a fight, is everything okay?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby came in too.

"Yeah yeah… Just their typical bullshit." Kat replied.

"I heard top 10 and elitist. What does that mean exactly?" Pyrrha asked.

"Black Nova has a leader board. Aqua and Terra are on the top 10. Ranks 6-10 are fine, its ranks 1-5 that piss me off most." Kat said.

"Mind filling us in a bit?" Ruby asked.

"Sure. Rank 1 is Agent Nova, apparently he gets all of our powers. They experiment and give us powers, if it works for us, then it'll work for him and he gets it too. If it kills us, they just go to the next person and keep trying until it works." Kat explained.

"That's terrible." Pyrrha said sadly.

"Rank 2 is agent Eclipse. She's the biggest bitch of them all. As arrogant as can be, but she has the power to back it up. She can turn invisible but she had 'special' training by Ash himself. She was brought to black nova at age 4, so as you can imagine, Ash had plenty of time to turn her into his perfect little puppet." Kat informed. "She is the most highly skilled in everything. Weapons, hand to hand, her reaction time is damn near perfect and that armor also has cameras on the back of her head. She has no blind spots."

"Rank 3 is someone you know. Agent Aki… I think he goes without saying. Insane and heartless. His goal is to be number one but he can't get past Eclipse. Even if he does though, he can't get past agent Nova… Nobody can." Kat said.

"Rank 4 is agent Pyro. The strongest of us all. On top of his sheer force, he can manipulate fire. His little sister is ranked 5, Agent Aqua. She is the fastest of us and can use water. Number 6 isn't too bad on her own, Agent Terra, she controls time." Kat explained.

"That explains it… That's scarier than the power they lied about." Ruby said.

"Rank 7 is named Zero, she can read minds… Or at least have quick senses to react very quickly and lies about mind reading. Rank 8 is named willow, he causes hallucinations and illusions. Rank 9 is Rin, she uses Acid to fight. Rank 10 is Ivy, she can control nature." Kat explained.

"Some of those powers seem like they would be stronger than others." Ruby said.

"Some are. But that doesn't mean that your skill is good enough. Even know Ivy controls nature, she's not strong enough to overpower Pyro and his fire can burn her control quickly, Aki can easily blow past them all too, even my laser can get straight through them no problem, but she is a pretty sneaky one and can come from nowhere." Kat said.

"Well that just means that we gotta get stronger than ever!" Ruby said

"I wish I was still as optimistic as you… Other agents say that the ranks are just for the loud mouths, there are plenty more with their own abilities like Nexus and lighting or Vanish with his teleporting." Kat said sadly.

"Could Vanish have been the one to make that monster suddenly disappear?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah... It was him. But the experiment only works on Foxes. Humans, cats, bunny's, they'll all be rejected and killed. If you're someone like Aki it's a blessing but for some others it turns out being a curse…" Kat said.

"Have you tried escaping?" Ruby asked.

"Escaping to where?" kat asked. "There is nowhere for people like me to go. And even if there was, black Nova has a team that hunts down deserters on their free time…"

"That's terrible. And the leader doesn't do anything?" Pyrrha asked.

"Why would he? It's on their free time so it's not like it affects him in any way. And since they left him, why would he help? At least you can leave in the first place though, and hopefully get some time at peace… Some places out there hunt you down hard, Black Nova just has a bunch of assholes who have nothing better to do" Kat said.

"Well don't you worry Kat, we'll help you out. I mean that is what friends are for… Right?" Ruby asked, somewhat nervously.

"I wouldn't know." Kat replied. "But maybe it is time that I've found out."

**O.o A traitor of Black Nova?! Terra is Aki's younger sister? I wonder how that will play out later in this AWESOME FAN-FICTION!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's time for chapter 6! So last time…**

**Ruby: Blah Blah Blah, we demand ACTION! I wanna be all like Weeoooo and Watchaaaaaaa and katching and swoosh and…**

**Yang: We get it Ruby, you want to kick ass in this chapter.**

**Me: Oi! It's my story… But you're right, time for a fight scene peeps!**

Chapter 6

Ozpin's office.

"So those are the agents we need to watch out for. Do you know of any way to handle rank 1, agent Nova?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah… Train everyone here to handle every kind of enemy and element." Kat informed, somewhat sarcastically.

"I see a severe lack of teamwork with these people. Pyro may be strong but so are the older creatures of Grimm, and the students can take them on quite well." Ozpin said. "And all the students have long range for Aki."

"Their long range is too slow. Aki comes from a different place, instead of using dust, something called bullets were used. They are small and fast, so fast that you can't see them, none the less react fast enough to avoid." Kat informed.

In the city many flying dropships flew by.

"White fang? So they're making their move." Blake said, the team chasing them down to a docks with the white fang stealing more dust containers, just like last time they were at the docks.

"This again? Guess they didn't learn their lesson from the last time." Ruby said, Roman leaving the first dropship but a hooded figure was by him. When he took off the hood the face revealed to be Aki.

"He's here too!" Weiss said, eager to take him down.

A dust container was lifted by the fire Faunus and thrown into the water.

"It's that monster from Ozpin's office!" Yang told the others.

"That guy is really strong…" Ruby said to herself, shocked that he is that strong.

"Okay, here's the plan. Blake and I will take on that monster. Ruby and Weiss, go after Aki, or at the very least, keep him off of us so we can take down the monster." Yang suggested.

"Are you implying that I should be used as a distraction?!" Weiss said angrily.

"I'm saying if you don't defeat him before we are done, we'll help you." Yang said. "So go!"

The team of 4 jumped down infront of Roman, Aki, and the strong Faunus.

"Well if it isn't red and her team." Roman said calmly. "And you even brought the Schnee girl too."

"Two of you are eying me and the other two are eying agent Pyro. How about this, all 4 of you fight Pyro here. I'll just watch and be an observer." Aki suggested.

"Do you think we are that weak?!" Weiss shouted.

"No, well maybe a little. But I just know that Pyro here is very strong and I don't think you can take him down. You're welcome to prove me wrong if you want. If not then feel free to leave." Aki said, really hoping that they will stay and fight Pyro. The team didn't move an inch showing Aki that they are choosing to stay and fight. "So be it, this will be very entertaining."

Pyro put his arms by Aki and Aki put odd looking explosives on Pyro's arm like armor. One layer of explosives went from his arm to around his fist like gloves and Pyro ran towards team RWBY.

Pyro jumped at Ruby so Yang got in the way and punched his fist using her gauntlets but while hers shoots out dust pellets, Pyro's blew up on impact causing a big explosion engulfing both Pyro and Yang, shrapnel coming from the explosion but Yang being protected by the Aura shield although it was able to blow off a part of her gauntlet.

"Are you insane Aki?! Did you just kill your own teammate? He had to have taken more damage than Yang did!" Weiss shouted, confused at what just happened.

"Normally you would be right… But Pyro isn't your average person." Aki said, the smoke clearing and the team seeing a figure standing there and the sound of another layer of explosives moving to Pyro's fist. Pyro jumps out of the smoke to go after Blake, Blake avoided but was thrown off balance by the wind and force of the punch. Pyro then turned around to punch Blake with his other fist but Ruby shot his hand with her sniper rifle which changed his fist position to punch next to Blake but she was still pushed back by the force of Pyro, and the explosion that went off during that punch.

"How are we supposed to hurt this guy if those explosions aren't doing anything? "Weiss asked.

"Remember the scorpion and bird Grimm from the ruins? Nothing was really working on them either but Ruby chopped off the birds head and JNPR took care of the scorpion. Meaning we need to slice him piece by piece." Yang said.

"That's a bit brutal Yang." Ruby replied.

"I'm not seeing much other options here. You heard what was said! These guys are after blood and someone like him isn't going to just suddenly stop when we are down." Yang said, getting a bit afraid of Pyro and seeing him more of a monster like the Grimm rather than a person or Faunus.

Blake surrounded the rope around Pyro but he grabbed the rope and put it under his foot. At that same time Weiss came at Pyro so he punched Weiss's sword and on contact, Pyro's glove blew up forcing Weiss back so Ruby charged from behind Pyro to slice him with the scythe but it didn't cut through him so Ruby put her hand on the trigger so she can slice him in half, but Pyro put one hand on the blade and the other hand on the other side of the blade and stopped the blades from slicing him in half, holding both pieces.

Pyro kicked away Ruby across the docks and into the water and Blake kicked the back of Pyro's knee making him loose his grip on Crescent rose as the blade quickly sliced by his stomach and Blake used the rope to put around Pyro's neck.

"That's unfortunate… For her that is." Aki said, quite enjoying this fight. Pyro grabbed the rope on his neck and pulling it away from him, slamming the back of his head against Blake's forehead head, making her loose her grip on the rope and being slammed against one of the doors. Blake got up slowly but fell back down, being dazed from the impact.

As Pyro got up, Yang went to punch him but Pyro quickly turned and grabbed her fist, a smirk going across Pyro's face. "Oh no…" Yang said, getting a bad feeling as his grip gets tighter. She starts to shoot her gauntlets in his palm but Pyro didn't react very much to it. Yang gets on one knee, one eye squinting from the pain as one of Pyro's fist gets up in the air.

"Hehe, don't worry Yang, this punch won't hurt, you'll probably die too fast to feel pain." Aki said, a string strapping around Pyro's arm but not stopping his punch. Suddenly a giant laser shot Pyro and sent him right before he could make contact with Yang. Pyro's grip on Yang's hand was still strong so she went flying with him through one of the doors.

"Who's this girl?" Aki wondered.

"She's the one that ruined the last operation, she shot these lasers that cut my ships in half." Roman informed.

"Is that so? Well I did only tell those 4 that they can play with Pyro, this girl wasn't on that list." Aki said, walking towards Penny.

"Let her go this instant!" Penny shouted as she walked up to Pyro.

"Why separate this love interest? I mean he has her hand pretty tightly, think of it as tough love." Aki teased, Pyro giving him a very angry look, Aki just laughing.

"Really?" Penny asked, not having much understanding of things like showing love.

"Yes really. It's how two strong individuals show their love." Aki said. "Do you not have anyone to share that love with?"

"Penny… Don't listen to them… They are the enemy…" Yang struggled to say through the pain, Pyro getting up. "One of these days Aki!" Pyro said angrily, walking towards Aki while dragging Yang with him.

"You talk? That's an interesting development." Aki joked. "And one of these days what Pyro?"

"I'll tear you apart so much that not even Ash can stitch you back together." Pyro warned, quickly punching Penny away and also punching Aki away.

"Oh man… First time he actually hit me like this, I think I'm bordering his limit." Aki thought, penny stomping her foot on Aki.

"I know what it looks like, but he is working for the white fang. He punched the both of us. Who attacks their own teammates?" Aki asked Penny.

"They didn't blow up? That probably means that Aki controls the explosion and not Pyro." Blake thought.

"I don't believe you." Penny said.

"Aright, then how about this girly, you could kill me right here right now, but who's going to protect Yang? So who's more important to you, Me? Or Yang?" Aki asked, Penny keeping her foot on Aki but shooting the swords at Pyro. Pyro put Yang in front of him but the swords went around her and all stabbed at Pyro but before that happened all the remaining gauntlets on Pyro's arm blew up, engulfing Pyro and Yang and making the swords fly against the walls.

"NOOOOOO!" Ruby shouted, running towards Yang and seeing the explosion.

"That's really too bad." Aki said. "You should have prioritized."

"YANG! YANG PLEASE REPLY!" Ruby cried.

"How selfish of you Ruby." Aki said.

"Selfish? Did you just call me selfish?!" Ruby cried angrily.

"How many creatures of Grimm have you killed off? How many people have you supposedly stopped in the name of justice? And you sit there crying over one person? You've got more blood on your hands then probably I do." Aki said.

"Penny! Get off of him! He'll blow you up!" Weiss shouted.

"But he'll die too. "Penny said.

"He doesn't care!" Weiss shouted, Aki grabbing Penny's leg. "Trust me, this will hurt me much more then it will hurt you. Mainly because I'll actually survive." Aki said but before he caused an explosion a giant fire ball shot at Penny which blasted her to the other side of the docks, Pyro walking out.

"He controls fire… That means he can't be burnt making most of Aki's explosions useless against him! And due to Pyro's heavy armor, the shrapnel probably doesn't get anywhere near his main body!" Blake said.

"It took you that long to figure that out?" Aki said. "Even if that wasn't the case, Pyro would still be standing, he's the most durable of us all."

"All the dust has been loaded out, meet me at the usual spot." Roman told Aki as he went on the plane and flew off.

"Hear that? We were just a distraction. Not only that, but Yang just died needlessly. If you would have just enjoyed your day, none of this would have happened." Aki said as he got up.

"No… Because now we get to kill you!" Ruby screamed angrily

"Go ahead, become the monster, show me true justice." Aki said, looking at Ruby dead in the eyes with his own insane like eyes, like he's telling Ruby that she doesn't have the guts to do it. Weiss grabbed Ruby before Ruby was able to dash at Aki "Ruby… I know it must hurt but killing him isn't going to bring her back. Aki talks allot about people's deaths being painless, it will hurt him more if you just turn him into the authorities."

Police showed up and started to aim their weapons at Aki and pyro.

"I thought police used sirens… I guess that isn't the case in this city. No matter." Aki said, all the buildings around the docks blowing up. Aki goes to escape but gets stabbed from behind by Penny, Aki flinching from the pain and looking behind him to see Penny. "My eye should have seen this coming… You're a machine, aren't you girly?"

"Why is there so much smoke?" Weiss asked, thinking the amount of explosions weren't nearly enough to cause so much smoke.

"Pyro's the cause of all this smoke… He must have made his escape." Aki said. "First time going to jail, I wonder how it will be like."

The police went up to Aki, removing the black dust under his sleeve.

"That's what was being used for those explosives… I gotta give him credit, I would have never thought to use dust in that kind of manner." Weiss thought, although not quite sure how it was possible.

Ruby ran to Yang. "Yang! Yang! Please get up!" Ruby cried, putting her head on Yang's stomach.

"Ruby…" Yang said weakly while putting her hand on the back of Ruby's head. "Don't think this is the end of the road quite yet… I'll be back for you so don't… You… Worry…" Yang said then her eyes closed.

"YANG! YANG!" Ruby cried more, the medics running in and grabbing Ruby to pull her away from Yang.

"She is in very critical condition, I doubt she can be saved." A medic said.

"That's normal medics, we are professionals." The other medics said, bringing yang to the ambulance.

Later that night…

"You have a visitor." A soldier told Aki, Ozpin showing up.

"You're that beacon guy." Aki said. "I'm sure you've lost the lives of others before so don't pretend like yang's death bothered you."

"I'm not here on that subject. I'm more curious on how you used dust in that way." Ozpin asked.

"You want to know? Alright, I'll tell you. But just remember, if that power gets into the wrong hands, people will die." Aki said.

"I am well aware of the risk, but it's something that I need to know." Ozpin said.

Yang slowly woke up.

"Am I dead? No, in a hospital? This isn't a normal hospital." Yang said, seeing a few white fang walk by the door and seeing the medics, all white hair.

"She's awake! You know, most people don't survive an attack on Pyro and Aki. You're lucky that Terra and Lilith decided to help." The medic said.

"Why are white fang here?" Yang asked weakly.

"Oh, we are giving them new tricks. They are easily trained." A medic said, someone walking in, he too had white hair but what he was wearing was more casual, the feeling he gave off was not a very good one.

"You're… That guy Blake saw walking by the day of Aki's attack." Yang said weakly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ash Roselina." Ash introduced.

At the hospital…

"What do you mean Yang isn't here?" Ruby asked.

"Nobody by that name is here, you, Blake, Weiss, and several police were sent here from the docks, we didn't find anyone else." The nurse said.

"But I saw your people take her!" Ruby said angrily.

"I'm sorry… But that wasn't us if what you say is true, somebody else got her." The nurse said. "But if anyone is going to risk kidnapping, then odds are that hey brought her back to good health, although I would find her quickly as they could have her for interrogation or as a hostage."

Ruby felt a bit relieved that Yang could be alive but at the same nervous because she doesn't know what could be happening to her.

**Oh my… Pyro is pretty strong and durable. And his and Aki's team work is odd… But works.**

**Weiss: Are you kidding me?! Pyro should be DEAD right now!**

**Me: Pyro's not your typical character. He's very durable.**

**Ruby: But… Crescent rose goes too fast and is too sharp to be stopped like that.**

**Me: You felt his power from the lunch room right?**

**Weiss: Yeah? So?**

**Me: Sooooooo clearly he's pretty strong.**

**Ruby: So why would you make me go through that emotional moment with yang?**

**Me: Like I said, I don't write to make a good story, I write in a way that I think the characters would truly act. And Pyro REALLY wanted to kill you people so… Yeah! :D**

**Weiss: What kind of excuse is that?!**

**Me: What's this? I need to work on chapter 7 of this AWESOME STORY! Sorry Weiss, but I gotta keep that question on hold… As in never.**

**Weiss: The nerve of you!**

**Me: ANYWAY… What does Ash have planned with Yang? Will Ruby ever see her again? What does Aki being in jail mean for Black Nova? Find out next time ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for chapter 7! Lets waste no time and jump right in!**

Chapter 7

Black Nova Research Facility:

"There is something I think you would be interested in doing." Ash said told Yang

"What's that?" Yang said, her strength almost fully recovered.

"I have been keeping track of the White Fang the best I could and I have found that they are planning an attack on a train of dust. I have already gotten your motorcycle ready." Ash informed.

"So you're giving me orders like I work for you?" Yang asked.

"I'm simply giving you information. What you do with that information is up to you." Ash replied.

Train with huge dust shipment:

"This must be what they are raiding." Yang said, jumping off a ramp onto the train.

"Intruder, Identify yourself." One of the mechs said.

"Hold on, I'm here to try and help protect this train. There are white fang coming this way." Yang said, a Schnee company higherup showing himself.

"I know you, you're on the boss's daughter's team. Yang I believe your name was." He said calmly but slightly on guard.

"Yeah! That's right." Yang said, a black metallic humanoid dragon landed behind Yang. "Yang, change of plans, we need you stationed besides the train." The metallic dragon said, pushing her off the train and kicking off her bike too. It then charging at the Schnee higher up but one of the guard robots shot the dragon so it blew up in a fairly big explosion.

"Was that one of Aki's? So he must be here too…" Yang said, getting on her bike and rushing to the train but the guard robots on top started to shoot at her but Aki's explosives started to help her out.

"What are you doing?!" Yang asked confused.

"We are going to assist you." Aki's explosive replied, yang being more shocked that it can speak. "Aki may be our creators but we do have free will."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Yang said, her bike going over a mine in the ground which made it blow up while also blowing half the train off the track.

Yang was a little bit dazed but still managed to get up, she saw a new dragon explosive design that seemed to have the same purpose of a halo pelican but dragon themed, White fang agents jumped off to strap ropes to the cargo then a few started to run towards yang but were getting shot at by the trains guards.

"I don't want to leave Yang behind!" One of them shouted.

"It's too late for her now! Run! We'll break her out of jail later!" A white fang shouted, the one running back and flying away in the ship.

"Break me out? I'm not even on your side… Just what is going on?" Yang wondered, the Schnee higher up walking up to her. "Is that it? Joining team RWBY so that you can get info on our company through Weiss? The boss is not going to be happy to hear that one bit." He said disappointingly.

"No! You got it all wrong! It's all just a mistake… A misunderstanding!" Yang shouted, still confused herself.

One of the robots went up to capture Yang but she shot back, quickly ran to her bike and sped off.

"Let her go, I doubt she has anywhere she can run to that is out of our reach." The person said, calling for pickup.

At beacon academy:

The team was watching the news-

"On to White fang activity, a Schnee cargo train was hit with half of its goods stolen." The news reporter said.

"Don't they have anything better to do than to rob me?" Weiss said annoyed.

"But not all is lost as one of the leading directors was aboard the train, on to his story." The reporter said. "Now you said this raid was different than usual, can you clarify on this?"

"Yes, normally the white fang seems to use stealth tactics. However this time they seemed to be using suicide agents in black metal armor." The director said.

"That's not suicide agents! That's Aki!" Blake said suddenly.

"But the explosives aren't shocking coming from animals, what really shocked me was the involvement of a new white fang recruit who isn't a Faunus." The Director said.

"Did you identify this new white fang member?" The reporter asked.

"Yes, the one assisting the White fang was Yang Xiao Long, I am not quite sure on what her involvement was as the blacked armored agent told her there is a change of plan, but her location matches where the train detached." The director said. "And of course, here are videos of this event." The director said, the recordings of Yang on the train being shown.

"Y… Yang would never do that! She was set up!" Ruby said.

"This may be shocking to some." The reporter said.

"Yes, I believe that we must take greater precaution in the future. Yang was also the team member of the bosses daughter, for the white fang to even know about this specific shipment, they would need someone close in our operations. I believe Yang was to get Intel from the boss's daughter and report back to the White fang leaders." The director said.

"Is there any more you would like to add?" The reporter asked.

"Yes, a message to the white fang. If you think that…" He started saying, a bullet going through his head from a white fang member on the roof top, the area around starting to panic.

"Weiss… I know what it looks like, but there is no way that Yang could have done this, you know that… Right?" Ruby asked, Weiss tearing up and running out.

"Aki is locked up right? How could there be explosives?" Blake thought. "Unless he has many of them in his own personal storage! Ruby, we need to go to the police station!"

"What about Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Keeping Aki behind bars is more important… And besides, she probably needs cooling down time anyway." Blake said, running out.

"I'm sure you're right…" Ruby said as she follows.

Roman's main base of operations:

"This publicity is great and all… But I didn't give the order for any of this. I didn't even get the dust shipments and I know the only one with those bomb things are Aki." Roman said. 

"I hope you didn't mind me borrowing some of your Faunus, but I am curious about dust and want to do test of my own. I figured the publicity you got would be a fair trade." Ash said.

"For the time being maybe, but the Schnee company will increase their defenses from now on so it's only going to make our job harder in the future." Roman said.

"That was bound to happen sooner or later. And remember, your agents have been upgraded. All the enemy will be doing is evening the playing field." Ash replied.

"Fine, but don't do something like this again without my permission." Roman warned. "Now then, how do we go on about freeing Aki? He's a pretty useful kid."

"He will get himself out so do not concern yourself with him." Ash said, one of his agents walking up to him. "Ash, black nova called in, Yang is quickly approaching the base."

"Let her pass, I might be able to manipulate her a bit more." Ash said. "After her leaving I'll be relocating black Nova."

Black Nova Research Facility:

Back on Black Nova Yang paced back and forth impatiently until Ash walked in, she quickly pushed him against the wall with one hand and put her other hand in a fist to his face.

"What just HAPPENED?!" Yang said angrily, her eyes very red. 

"Clearly the white fang used you as a distraction. You were supposed to fight the white fang, not play along." Ash replied back.

"NO! I know what this place is and this is where Aki is from! Those explosives belonged to Aki! Not white fang!" Yang shouted, the other Roselina in the room looking, all placing bets on different scenario's, Yang hearing a few like Ash will beat her nearly to death, Yang for the most part ignoring them but finding his fearless face uneasy, almost like Ash thinks he can get out if things go bad.

"Do you know what I do Yang? I take Faunus which society has abandoned, give them the power to defend themselves, and give them a purpose! What they do with their life is not in my control." Ash informed. 

"Since when do you need giant explosives to defend yourself?" Yang asked.

"He learned how to evolve his power to dangerous levels. It was originally only powerful enough to act like a flash bang or throw people off balance with very little actual damage. But as you can see, Aki got powerful." Ash said.

"That is a dirty lie." Yang said angrily going to punch Ash but a pink barrier went around him to protect him. 

"You won't hit him, the Roselina specialize in protection…. Well normally they do, Ash has the dark pink mist. As much as I would love to have that power… The stress and darkness is not worth it." One of the Roselina said, Ash grabbing Yangs neck and walked to the center of the room, then pink mist arms came from the bottom and grabbed Yangs arms and legs. "We are leaving this place." Ash said, Black Nova flying up.

"I knew I felt evil in you." Yang said. 

"And you still trusted me. I'm quite jealous of your sister Ruby, I wasn't able to remain innocent after my great lost. But power and waking up is much better than staying innocent and ignorant." Ash said.

"Is that your excuse? You are hurting so many people and for what?" Yang asked. 

"It's not my excuse Yang, it is my reason. Maybe you need your waking moment." Ash said, putting his hand to his ear. "Agent Aqua, kill Ruby Rose."

"No… I won't let you!" Yang said, flames around her getting greater. 

"There it is, that is just the beginning of the power you can unleash. But are you going to waste time fighting me? Or are you going to go save Ruby?" Ash asked, kicking her out of the window.

"That's… Interesting. But what exactly will this do for us?" The Roselina asked. 

"It will give us more freedom. She's currently wanted and she's most likely heading to beacon. Ruby is on her way to prevent Aki's escape so it will go without saying that Yang will be aggressive." Ash said.

Beacon Academy: Team JNPR's room.

"I can't believe that Yang would do that. She seemed nice and goofy. I really do hate seeing nice people turn bad…" Aqua said sadly.

"She was set up." Ren said. 

"How can you tell? She didn't resist the white fang, the white fang even tried to save her. And she was the one to separate the train. I do hope you're right, but I don't think she is getting out of this one." Aqua said then the door bolted open and Yang barged in and grabbed Aqua by the neck tightly.

"Y… Yang, w… what are you doing?" Aqua struggled to say.

"I heard Ash order you to kill Ruby. Where… Is… She!" Yang said very angrily.

**Oh wow… Ash is quite the heartless person isn't he? Going after Ruby just to get at Yang? I mean who does that? It's not cool… So is Aqua about to die? Is another Black Nova agent going to finish off Ruby themselves? Can they finish off Ruby? I mean she is pretty strong… But versing like 20 Black Nova agents might be a bit too much for her, and if there are people like rank 2 in that mix then Ruby might be in a bit of trouble… Well lets find out next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inside team JNPR's room…

"Yang! Let go of her right now! Just talk to us… What is going on?" Pyrrha said.

"Shut up! Aqua, tell me right now!" Yang shouted angrily, Aqua trying to struggle out but having no luck. "I don't know what you're talking about… How do you even know about Ash? And why would he tell me to kill Ruby?"

Yang slammed Aqua against the wall and Aqua fell to the ground, breathing very hard then Yang stomped her foot on Aqua's neck. "WHERE IS MY SISTER?!"

Pyrrha got out her spear and shield. "Yang, get off of her. Ruby and Blake left earlier shortly after Weiss stormed off after hearing the news of you working for White fang."

"I was set up!" Yang said angrily.

"We know that! But how are we going to prove it?" Pyrrha asked.

"It doesn't matter! Ruby is more important. He probably has more of his people after her too." Yang said, running out.

"Let's go." Jaune said, team JNPR following Yang to the city.

The city of Vale:

Yang ran through the city, the people looking at her very scared like and then by the prison she found Ruby.

"We're here. We need to warn them quickly." Blake said, Yang hugging Ruby from behind. "I am so glad you're okay…" Yang said crying just a little bit. 

"Of course I'm okay… Why wouldn't I?" Ruby asked. 

"Ash told Aqua to kill you." Yang said.

"Who's Ash?" Ruby asked.

"Aki's boss. He's also Aqua's boss. We need to get you somewhere safe." Yang said, the police surrounding Yang.

"Stop right there Yang! You are under arrest." One of the police officers said.

"No! I was set up!" Yang screamed.

"Yang, they won't believe you unless you give up and turn yourself in. Ruby can take care of herself. And if she can't, then she can rely on us." Pyrrha said.

Yang didn't like it but she knew that Pyrrha was right so she let go of Ruby and put her hands up then an explosion was heard, a few more explosions later and they saw Aki walking through the front door. "Yang, thanks for distracting. I could have done it myself, but I suppose you made a few less casualties."

"Aki…" Yang said angrily.

"Want to know what I find funny? How you all hate me and have the exact same look of hatred. Looks like I got popular fast. But as much as I would love to stick around, I got places to be." Aki said, a C-30 Wyvern quickly flying in from down the street, Aki jumped and got on top of it, as it flew away.

"I am getting really tired of him getting away." Blake said, very annoyed.

"He's a coward. He runs if he even questions his chances of victory." Pyrrha said.

Weiss walked up to the group

"Weiss... You're not mad are you?" Ruby asked.

"No, she was set up, I will refuse to believe that she was a part of this… The tournament between the other schools are coming up. This may not be what you want to hear, but let's wait until after the tournament to take them down, work on our skills more. Then when we are strong enough and win the tournament, we will be ready to take on Aki." Weiss said, fairly calmly but determined. 

"Where is this coming from?" Blake asked. "Can we really wait that long?"

"Black Nova is relocating and Aki is escaping from jail meaning that they will be on the run for a while. And I doubt that they will try anything funny in the tournament, at least black Nova wont." Yang said.

"How can you be so sure?" Blake asked.

"Black Nova isn't here for White fang nor are they really here for destruction. No, they are here for a different purpose, probably dust related. And they have half a trains worth of dust right? So it's going to be a while till they use it all for their purpose so while they are preparing, so we should prepare too." Yang said.

"I guess you're right…" Ruby said, the police taking Yang in for questioning.

Roman's base:

"Our fox soldiers aren't going to be ready for a while according to Ash." Roman said.

"Do not worry, we have plenty of white fang members. We will go forward as originally planned." Cinder said. "Oh, and Roman. Don't make agreements with strange organizations without my permission again, things have been chaotic and thankfully in our favor, however it could have just as easily turned bad."

"I know I know, but it worked out and that's all that matters. I think it's time to start the next step." Roman said.

Black Nova Research Facility:

"We got the research of the many fox Faunus from white fang and half a trains worth of Dust. I think things turned out pretty well." Aki said.

"Now the people know about us and aren't as worried about the white fang anymore." Ash said. 

"They'll still worry about white fang, the people tend to forget things fast. We'll be top news for like a week. After that they'll run out of drama and go right back to focusing on White Fang." Aki said. "Now then, with so must dust and so many new test subjects, let's have some fun."

Beacon academy: Later that night.

"This just in" The news reporter said. "Yang has been announced innocent. She was set up by a new organization named Black Nova, the same organization that the terrorist Aki is working for. We have found their previous landing site and found nothing that could help authorities against this new agency other than the giant square holes in the ground which could possibly mean a flying ship on a massive scale. How this ship would remain hidden is still unknown however the word 'unknown' seems to be a popular word when describing this organization with unusual powers. It has been confirmed that they have helped the White fang enhance their soldiers however this seems to be limited to only the fox type Faunus so we advise hunters, huntresses, and authorities to use extreme caution when fighting any fox Faunus's from the White Fang." The reporter said

"It's kinda a shame that Aqua and he group had to leave. I was interested in watching them fight." Ruby said.

"She was with Black Nova and if she's disappearing then I think that just confirms that they won't be around for the tournament. Looks like our gamble will work in our favor." Blake said

"It's a relief that you were proven innocent. How did you do that anyway?" Weiss asked.

"Well… My story matched up with everything they found. But there's no time to focus on those details, it's time to focus on the tournament!" Yang said cheerfully.

**Weiss- Was that a… Cop out?**

**Me- What? No. The thing is, I don't exactly know too much about you four. Monty said that in season 2 you will have really good team work and be stronger. And he also said that Adam might come back really strong and if I can see how he fights and acts, then maybe I can actually start using him.**

**Blake- I don't know if I want you using Adam… You're kind of dark.**

**Me- Well… That's how Black Nova is.**

**Blake- But you created Black Nova, and created Ash's very sad past.**

**Me- Well that's life.**

**Ruby- But don't you have fun and funny characters? I was reading some of your unreleased stuff and that Rashy fellow sounds funny, and Ashela seems fun.**

**Me- You're right… There is so much more than Black Nova! How about J6?**

**Ruby/Weiss/Yang/Blake- NO! HE'S EVEN CRUELER THAN ASH IS!**

**Yang- I mean he kidnaps people and replaces their arms with swords just to see how painful it is…**

**Ruby- Yaaannngggg… Don't talk about him, he is soooooo scary.**

**Me- Okay, geez… I was just joking. But as the title suggest, its Black Nova involvement. Bringing in people like Ashela would suggest that you can't do this yourself. And Ashela and Shadon are kinda party stealers.**

**Ruby- I guess you're right. And season 2 is coming soon meaning that the next part of this AMAZING STORY will be out in what? 4 or so months? **

**Me- That's… Actually a long time now that I actually think about it. Guess I jumped the gun, but that's okay! It got started and I was craving a cross over like this. Not only that, but it was very fun to write. The first time I actually had fun writing actually.**

**Ruby- That's because we are AWESOME CHARACTERS!**

**Me- Yes you are. Anyway, chapter 9 will come out after RWBY season 2 ends. And my season 2 will depend on how good RWBY season 2 will be. The more material Monty, Kerry and Miles gives me, the better :D**

**Ruby- But does that mean I won't see you until season 2 is done?**

**Me- It's okay, you'll be in my head… And my dreams.**

**Weiss- That's creppy.**

**Me- Oh, it's okay. You're there too!**

**Yang- Right… Anyway readers, chapter 9 will be done when Shadon gets to it. Season 2 didn't quite end the way he thought, so he's going to have to edit a few of his plans as the story conflicted with a few things he thought was going to happen.**


End file.
